fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tala Fumiko
Summary Tala Fumiko is a beautiful girl who is known for her class for being quite a handful, she is always talking and seems to never shut up. Tala often barges into other peoples conversations and seems to know about everything anyone could possibly talk about. Tala is liked by alot of people for being a loving person, often helping others out. After Mr.God randomized the universe, Tala was given some powers that kind of match her personality. She is able to pull people's hearts directly out of there body, make others like or dislike her easily, produce an aura around her protecting her from things that might harm her, regeneration, longetivety, the ability to fly and more! Tala does not like to kill with her powers and rather tries to talk things out, she is actually quite manipulative and combined with her ability to make people like her she pretty much never really does have to kill others. Despite this, Tala has killed before, if she feels her or someone elses safety is at risk, she will do whatever it takes to get back to safety, even if that means killing. Usually, Tala's method of killing someone is to quickly snatch out their heart and crush it in her hand, this attack negates that person's regen so it usually will instantly kill them. She also does not really have to make contact with a person's heart as she has done it when angered without even moving. Looking in to Tala's eyes apparent puts people into a daze where they are unable to think straight and often might not be able to move either. Tala has also killed people in other ways. Appearance Tala is always wearing a smile on her face! Before gaining her powers, Tala had brown hair and brown eyes, along with a stunning figure, large breast and a thing waste. Her primary outfit is her black jogger pants and heart crop-top. After gaining her powers, her hair turned white and it gained 2 pink stripes, her eyes turned to a nice red, she gained a pink aura, and she had angel wings! Many were already jealous of Tala's appearance, but after gaining her powers, girls wanted to be her! When she is angry though, her appearance also changes, the stripes in her hair and her eyes go black, and her aura fades into a darker pink. Personality Tala is very caring and loving, she is often helping others with academics, personal problems, etc. After gaining her powers this was no different, infact, she was even more loving and caring, she could even touch the hearts of others! Along with this, Tala is always happy, and spreading happiness throughout the world, even to her enemies. However, when she is mad, things get bad. When angry she does not sugar coat anything, speaking her thoughts directly and precisely, she will even insult others and when in battle she gets serious, actually attempting to harm her opponent. Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Tala Fumiko, "Love Girl" or "Hoe/Bitch" from a few classmates. Origin: An Un-Named Fiction :) Gender: Female Age: 16-22 by end of series. (70 post-timeskip) Classification: Human? Angel of Love? Human with Angel Wings? Date of Birth: December 1st Weight: 122lbs Height: 5'5 Likes: Tala really likes helping others out and learning things she didn't know, she also enjoys reading because of how much she learns from books she reads and watching informational videos online. Tala is also known for going to every part she is invited to and being the craziest girl there, but refuses to drink for reasons she won't explain. Dislikes: Tala hates things are aren't symmetrical due to having minor OCD, along with this she hates being alone and being surrounded. She has a fear of insects, because they look strange and claims them to just be gross, and death due to hating the idea of not existing anymore. Eye Color: Red, Black when angered Hair Color: White with Pink Stripes, Black stripes when angered. Hobbies: Tala reads alot! Novels, manga, comics, fiction, non-fiction, she reads it all. Tala also has a long list of friends she hangs out with and text everyday. Along with this she is a part-time therapist, and by part time she decides when and who she wants to do that with and that often does not happen, however, people pay her and say she is amazing at her job. Values: Everyone and Everything! Marital Status: She is married to Junia Status: Alive in both the universe and everyone's heart! Affiliation: The Association of Powerful Beings (High S-Class) Combat Statistics Tier: Likely High 6-C | At least High 6-C '| At least '''4-C '| At least '''3-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (Low-High. Can regenerate as long as their is a living part of her left.), Social Influencing, 4th Wall Awareness (Became aware of the 4th wall after "Mr.God" spoke to her in her thoughts), Acausality (Type 3. Mr.God made it so that no one is able to reverse anything prior to the changes he made), limited Mind Manipulation (Can make people like or dislike her more or less. Has also been able to make people either not want or want to do something they are about to do.), Willpower Manipulation via Mind Manipulation, Rage Power, Statistics Amplification via Rage Power (Gets 300% more powerful when angry.) Aura (Has a pink aura that protects her from attacks and can make plants within it either grow or die depending on if she is mad or angry.), Invulnerability (Uneffected by blunt attacks that can't get passed her aura), Power Nullification and Absorption with her Aura, Life-Death Manipulation via Aura, Flight, Resistance Negation (Her hits ignore someone's resistances.), Regeneration Negation (Her touch gets rid of any regeneration a person may have had.), Non-Physical Interaction (Can directly grab a person's heart out of their body, regardless of clothing, durability, or armor. Has shown to be able to destroy someone's heart without moving on some occations, regardless of durability.), Durability Negation via Non-Physical Interaction (Her hits hit your heart directly.), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Her aura was able to cancel out Junia's and has been stated to protect her from people playing around with other's life's.), Probability Manipulation (Can not be forced to do something she was not going to do originally), Mind Control (Broke out of mind control), and Power Nullification ||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced plus Martial Arts (Trained with professional boxers to learn to box.), Genius Intelligence (Accidentally created a cure for most forms of breast cancer.), and Resistance to Blunt attacks (Her aura now protects her from these attacks.) '||||| 'All previous abilities enhanced plus Soul Manipulation (Able to destroy the heart of a soul.) '||||| 'All previous abilities greatly enhanced plus Immunity to Blunt attacks with her aura. 'Attack Potency: 'Likely '''Large Island Level '(Should be comparable to her classmates.) | At least 'Large Island Level '(Stated she was far stronger in everyway than she was a year ago) | At least 'Star Level '(Was able to physically harm Junia with a punch.) | At least 'Multi-Galaxy Level+ '(Created an explosion of love that spread throughout the entire universe, moving many galaxies causing them to collide. It should be noted that this includes the un-observable part of their universe, which extends 27 trillion times more far out than their observable universe, which is the same size as ours.) Can Ignore Durability with some of her abilities. '''Speed: likely FTL '(Can some-what keep up with Junia.) | At least '''FTL+ '(Said she was far stronger in everyway than she was a year ago. Should be comparable to Junia) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Was able to land a punch on Junia, despite her constantly moving around) | At least 'Massively FTL+ '(Far faster than before) '''Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Likely Large Island Class | At least Large Island Class | Star Class '| '''Multi-Solar System Class '(Comparable to other's in her class.) '''Durability: Likely Large Island Level 'by herself (Should be comparable to her classmates and people on the same level as her), h'igher with her Aura (With her aura she was able to completely nullifty blunt attacks from people in her class, meaning it should have higher durability than them.) | At least Large Island Level '(Can take direct hits from people in her class), h'igher with her Aura | At least Star Level '(Took a direct hit from Junia, although it was slightly nullified by her aura.) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy Level+ '(Survived at the epicenter of her own explosion.) Regeneration, Immortality, and Invulnerability make her difficult to kill. '''Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range with physical attacks. | Universal with Love Explosion Intelligence: Extroadinary Genius (Knows a bunch about nearly everything, helped Triton Terraform a planet. Created a cure for some kinds of breast cancer on accident. Has alot of knowledge on boxing and skilled at using her powers. Has an IQ of 301.) Weaknesses: Does not like to kill or the idea of death. Her invulnerability can be overcome if an attack is stronger than her aura. Lacks common sense some times. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kick Boxing: *'Love Attacks:' Casual attacks Tala uses against enemies. **'Love Punches' ***'Love Uppercuts' ***'Love Hooks' ***'Love Jabs' ***'Love Cross' **'Love Kicks' ***'Front Kicks' ***'Side Kicks' ***'Foot Jab' ***'Hook Kick' Heart Squeeze: '''Tala takes the heart directly out of an opponent and squeezes it, causing it to explode. '''Soul Manipulation: '''Tala can interact with the soul of her opponent and rip the heart out of a soul aswell. '''Love Explosion: '''A huge explosion that can destroy the hearts of everyone in the universe and move galaxies. '''Key: Age 17 | Age 20 | Age 22 | Post-Timeskip (Age 70) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Tala is the name of my friend, who wanted me to make a character based on her. Fumuki is a name based on Fubuki from OPM. Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Female Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Nullification Users